lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
MORF
MORF mor-f is a drug made of a failed hair dye. It has a oily texture and is very hard to injest orally, it is often just put directly onto skin like a lotion, transforming those who it make contact on. People infected by this chemical are called MORFFERS. They vary in many categories, and therefore, many wild cards of the original MORF virus was what made the drug so unpredictable. Until 10 years ago when MORF for specific genes were in mass production, which had only furthered Shon Co`s power over the world, now offering anyone who wanted to skip the hazzards of trying MORF by making a option for what to become, mainly mixing it in tatoo ink at certain tatoo parlors, giving bother body change, and body art combined, this provided severe changes in buisness, and made several thousand people of the already small remainder of human kind, become MORFFERS. DANGERS OF MORF Occasionally, high doses of MORF can cause an individual to become to altered for even simple things such as brain activity, making it increasingly difficult for even MORFFERS after long periods of time, usually about 8 months of over exposure can cause brain activity to decrease to moderate levels in those already infected, and only 1 month for those who have yet to be infected, which is why many MORF disposal areas are located in the underground caverns of Shay City and Pennsylvainia where few living things exist. This can cause alterations in Kreeps living under these cities, many get mental damage alot faster and are often made either more feral like, or, think they are still human. Oftenly, after such exposer happens to a Kreep, their ability to infect individuals are lost, and are exiled above ground, where they are almost certainly killed by nature or hunters, looking to make sure no one else is infected, unaware that the kreeps they kill are classifyable as harmless. SUB-TYPES *'MORF EXTRA '''made in 1999. **This variation of the drug provided severe radiation resistance for people, but was taken off shelves because of the fact that while it stopped radiation for consumers, it gave many workers who were making it radiation poisoning to almost severe levels. *'MORF DIVID'E made in 2003. **This variation of MORF could alter a MORFFERS body, mixing alot of different genes from MORF into one, this was used to create super humans, but was a horrible idea and was taken off shelves because in the end, no war existed in the first place, so why start one? ***No trace of this variation exists anymore, and is unable to be recreated. *'MORF QUANTUM made in 2003. **This Variation gave radiation to people who consumed it instead of those who created it, very similar to the other variation called MORF EXTRA, only different roles. *'CURE '''made in 2012 **This variation was made of MORF extract and altered using anti-matter isotopse,which have reversed the genetics of MORF wich gives it the name "CURE". ***Only ONE vial of CURE has ever existed, it was flushed into the ocean, and once it was, only 1 man was cured from it before it was washed out in the ocean, his name was Daxton Craiger, who now has the last sample of CURE in a water bottle in his basement. ****This variation is able to cure even a 3rd generation MORFFER one of the least directly infected due to natural inheritance of genes, especially considering that 3rd gens are naturally infected due to inherited variations. *'NATURAL MORF 'not created in a specific year, but made naturally, using genes. **This variation is created by mating between 2 different classes of MORFFERS, creating a OTHER class, or SECOND GENERATION. They are decendants from the original infected, and are born MORFFED from the very start, unlike their parents. **NATURAL MORF also affect 3rd generation MORFFERS to a far greater extent than 2nd generation, since their genes are more complex and altered. *'ORIGINAL MORF 'made in 1988. **It had very random side effects and was distributed all across the world, infecting billions. *'MORF ANARCHY made in a different dimension **bought originally as the Original MORF and heavily altered by Msi Hcrana, this MORF is able to grant not just physical mutations, but various types of powers, from transformation to magic. the variety in this experiment is so immense that it's painful ***but due to a lawsuit by a lesbian kitty with an afro, Msi Hcrana, with his massive intelligence and skill in the field of chemistry, altered it so those from different dimensions can't be mutated by its effects (no one from Shay City would be affected. just those in the world Kroy Wen is in. it can still be altered, however) ****same for those who already have their own superpowers. they can't be affected either, due to previous failures that were disturbingly laughable